merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Diamond of the Day/@comment-1.44.178.38-20121227125832
I thought Arthur and merlin's part in this episode were the best i had seen on this show for a long time but there was one huge problem and this is because of the writers, not the wonderful actors. they made it so that no matter what happened or what was able to happen, or what we knew was possible, there was no way arthur was going to make to the end of episode and at any cost even if it meant finding as many ways to ensure they ignored these things without caring for the consequence of this episode - poor writing and so, so many loopholes. it made no sense for a number of reasons both the consequences of his death and what led to his death: - Mordred turning against Arthur so terribly made little sense. He did not agree with his friends actions or beliefs. he seemed horrified with what his friend was doing and horrified with what morgana had done. Within a 40 minutes episodes, he decided Arthur needed to die. - The dragon, Aithusa was saved, hatched and named by Merlin and presumed to have gone to stay with the great dragon until it magically appeared for no reason, to help Morgana in the middle of nowhere. There was no reason why the dragon would so suddenly decide Morgana was the one to help rather than the man that saved her in the first place and was a dragon lord. And then, for the entire series, it took merlin until the last episode to used his magic as a dragon lord to tell Aithusa to go away and never go back to Morgana again by which point the dragon had created a sword forged from a dragon's breath. - Now the sword. Gaius said, "a fragment of the sword is embedded in arthur's chest". How in the bloody world, did a fragment of the sword break away from such a sword and embed itself in arthur's chest?? Especially as the sword looked pretty intact to me when Mordred lay dead with it in his hands. Was it really that hard for the writers to say, Mordred's sword has struck near to his heart and he was slowly bleeding to death inside his body, other than a fragment of the sword somehow managed to break away and stay in arthur's chest?? - And lastly, Merlin is the most powerful sorcerer of all time. He has saved many people who were on the brink of death many times from many unusual purposes both magic, dragon and normal injuries by using his magic. there is no greater magic than merlins. and other people with magic have saved many people from worser fates. he has sent people to their deaths using magic with the most amazing and powerful magic and bought people back from death when all hope was lost. But not this one time, and barely an attempt was made by merlin nor an attempt to explain why nothing would work from the writers, except for slowly travelling 2 days through a forest towards avalon. many would say, and probably the writers would say ( i hope not!!) that the sword being forged from a dragons breath that its affectis more powerful than merlin is himself to be able to stop. i doubt the sword arthur was stabbed with which was forged from a dragon's breath would had been the reason there was nothing to be done because the sword was magical. Around them all was the most powerful sorcerer in history and one of the most powerful dragons in history. i doubt the sword and any affects it may have and its magic was more powerful than them. The great dragon was one of the oldest and most powerful and wisest dragon in history. He would also easily had been summoned two days earlier, no matter what was wrong with him that suddenly was making him slowly die to fly merlin and arthur to avalon within minutes. As a dragon with so much magic there must had been something he was able to do with a sword forged from a dragon's breath being the reason Arthur was dying. And even when they finally reached the tip of avalon, the dragon still decided to put them both a while away from avalon which they would have to walk by foot, not by horseback anymore and then they decided to have a nice talk, despite it being the second day and it was night time, making it both the day Gaius warned merlin that arthur would die and nearly the third day before sending them on their merry way. its so silly when you think about it!! arthur really wasn't going to make it to the end, no matter what it took from the writers!! its also a shame that they spent four years writing their own story while staying a little true to part of legends but always adding their own twists (merlin being young, mordred for most of the series, lancelot and gwen, gwen being a servant, lancelot's death) but at the last hurdle and within the last four episodes, decided to ensure it ended the way that most of the other legends ended. im not saying arthur should not had died but so quickly, sudden and in such a terrible way with so many problems?? would it not had been better to let him stay and deal with magic properly, and merlin and say goodbye properly to all those he loved while tying up the many questions, plot problems, themes and entire friendships and character arcs (what happened to gaius, gwen and merlin right after the end?? when did they pass, what did they do, what happened to camelot, was magic allowed back to the realms after being banished for so long? was albion reunited?). its a shame the writers and actors choose not end it with all questions answered with a sixth year in which there would not be silly and not needed episode such as the dark gwen story which took away so much time from writing what needed to be wrote quick. the writers have said they only wanted to do five series, which is why they declined the BBC request for a sixth series. they said they knew where it was going to end. they said they knew how they were going to tie up all the loose ends. they said they knew what they would write to lead up it. so why did it feel so rushed?? why did feel like they didn't know what to do next? why did it feel like they somehow lost time and had to squash as much as possible into the last episode without there being time to deal with magic and the consequences of the good which merlin did for those with magic?? why did they not want to spend more time developing characters like Mordred with a fantastic actor and potential?? or merlin and arthurs dynamic after arthur knew everything which merlin had done which we had wonderful and small glimpses of with the last episode?? either something happened which they havent said anything about which meant they expected more time or they were too lazy to spend what they knew from the beginning was going to be the last series time on making sure everything made sense and added up. theres no point in making a film now when it ended in present day and when it wont be a part of the world and time of myth and magic which is such a big part of this story. especially when they wanted to end it here and there, and when the actors have said they won't be back. they are unable to change the ending now. this is what will be known as the ending. im also sad that some of the actors decided they wouldnt do a sixth series either, much like the writers. its a wonderful story which im sure they love being a part of and its a shame they choose not to do a sixth series either. they formed lovely friendships on the show and got to be a part of such a wonderful production. why they would not want to make sure that the story and their characters which got their names out there, had ended properly i don't know. unless they did want to continue, and they are unable to say anything because the writers were the ones who decided to end it and they need to say, oh we knew it would and were happy it has, we didn't want to either which i find strange, i'd love to be a part of it. oh well!! what a fantastic mess!!